Law Of Love
by Luka D
Summary: Tidak pernah Law membayangkan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Monkey D Luffy di Punk Hazar, hal itu cukup mengejutkan tapi siapapun bisa sampai di Punk Hazar kapan saja. "D akan selalu membawa badai." Law tau akan hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak terkejut jika hal itu menyangkut Monkey D Luffy
1. Chapter 1

Bab 1: Kejutan

 **Law Of Love**

 **Chapter 1: Kejutan**

* * *

Law tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali, setelah dua tahun ia akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Monkey D Luffy.

Kedatangannya di Punk Hazar merupakan rencana yang sudah dibuatnya sejak ia memantapkan diri terjun menjadi seorang bajak laut.

Tetapi kedatangan seorang Monkey D Luffy ke Punk Hazar bukanlah bagian dari rencananya.

Walaupun dirinyalah yang menyelamatkan Monkey D Luffy saat perang di Marine Ford , tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa memastikan kedatangan bajak laut penuh kejutan tersebut ke sana.

Mungkin inilah yang di sebut takdir.

Karena itulah Law akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan aliansi bersama Kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Law tau bahwa D akan selalu membawa badai.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu terkejut dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Monkey D Luffy.

Tapi saat bertemu dengan Monkey D Luffy pertama kali sejak dua tahun, Law tidak bisa tidak terkejut.

Bukan, dia tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan bajak laut di Punk Hazar.

Siapa pun bisa berada disana.

Terlebih lagi, Law telah bertemu dengan anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami. Tentu saja seorang Monkey D Luffy pasti berada disana juga.

Tapi sosoknya...

Anggota Kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami memang cukup banyak berubah, tapi Law masih bisa mengenali mereka.

Law lah yang mengobati Monkey D Luffy saat perang di Marine Ford, ia juga merupakan seorang dokter.

Law tidak mungkin salah mengenai sesuatu hal yang gampang seperti itu.

Tapi Monkey D Luffy-

Tidak pernah sekalipun Law berpikir untuk melihat Luffy dengan penampilan yang begitu berbeda...

Rambut panjang sepunggung, dengan Topi jerami yang masih setia di kepalanya.

Dengan tubuh yang dibalut mantel garis-garis berwarna merah putih yang menempel erat dibadannya.

Menampilkan bentuk dan lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Suaranya berubah menjadi lebih halus dan tinggi.

Dan tangannya melambai pada Law dengan penuh semangat.

Monkey D Luffy.

Tidak pernah Law membayangkan, bahwa ia akan bertemu Luffy sebagai seorang...

...wanita?

* * *

Ketika pertama kali mendapati perubahan tubuhnya, Luffy sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Saat itu Rayleight pun terkejut dengan perubahannya, tapi hal itu bukan kendala untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Luffy pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya, bagaimana Iva-chan merubah seorang laki-laki menjadi seorang perempuan. Dan ini berarti perubahan gendernya saat ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Iva-chan.

Sepertinya, berada dalam tubuh seorang perempuan, dengan hormon-hormon wanita di tubuhnya membuat Luffy bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

Apakah ini maksud dari konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya karena hormon yang diberikan Iva-chan saat ia hendak menolong Ace?

Mungkin saja, dan saat itu Luffy sudah memutuskan. Dan sekarang ia akan menerima konsekuensinya.

Semua anggota Kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tidak keberatan denga perubahannya.

Zoro, sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari sikapnya.

Chooper, dia masih tetap lucu seperti biasa.

Brook, dia meminta Luffy untuk memperlihatkan celana dalamnya (yang kemudian dihajar oleh Nami)

Franky, dia terlihat keren dengan desain barunya. Tapi entah kenapa Luffy kurang antusias melihatnya.

Ussop, sepertinya dia tidak keberatan dengan perubahan Luffy. Tapi dia menyayangkan tidak bisa bertindak gila dengan Luffy yang sekarang.

Nami, dia memperlakukan Luffy dengan lebih lembut. Seperti seorang adik perempuan.

Robin, sikapnya masih sama, tapi mungkin sedikit lebih perhatian dari pada dulu.

Dan terakhir Sanji, dia mimisan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Luffy. Dan Luffy mendapat makanan setiap jam sekali dari Sanji tanpa diminta.

Menjadi seorang wanita bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 2: Setelah 2 tahun

 **Law Of Love**

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **Setelah 2 tahun**

* * *

Ternyata membereskan Smoker dan antek-anteknya tidak semudah yang Law bayangkan, terlebih ketika tiba-tiba anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami keluar dari laboratorium bersama anak-anak. Tapi tidak apa, dia sudah membereskan mereka atau setidaknya, membuat mereka dalam kesulitan. Berada di tubuh orang lain pasti bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Law yakin akan hal itu.

Law mendengus pelan, akhirnya ia bisa segera kembali.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak sesuai dengan isi pikirannya. Sebuah suara yang melengking nyaring memanggil namanya. Hal itu serta merta membuat Law menghentikan langkahnya yang akan kembali ke dalam laboratorium.

Law menyipitkan matanya, matanya menangkap sosok manusia buaya dan beberapa orang yang tengah duduk di atasnya. Law mengenali manusia buaya tersebut sebagai salah satu anak buah Caesar, dan beberapa diantaranya merupakan anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami serta- siapa?

* * *

Luffy tersenyum cerah, tidak pernah ia menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Torao, Trafalgar Law. Dari Rayleigh dan Jimbei ia mengetahui bahwa orang itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan membawanya kabur dari Marine Ford dan mengobati lukanya. Dan dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana beruang kungfu yang lucu itu?

"HEI! Ini aku! Luffy! Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu!" Luffy berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Bukankah lelaki itu yang kita temui di tempat pelelangan manusia di kepulauan Sabaody." Zoro menoleh kearah Luffy.

"Dia adalah Trafalgar Law, dan saat ini dia…" kata Robin.

"Benar! Trafalgar Law! Dia adalah orang yang membawaku pergi dari Marine ford dan juga orang yang menyembuhkan lukaku!"

"Luka?" Brook bertanya.

"Benar, sama seperti Jimbei… aku pun berhutang nyawa padanya…"

Lufy turun dari badan Chihage dan berlari menghampiri Law, tangannya melambai memanggil pria harimau itu.

"Tidak ku sangka kita bertemu disini! Aku senang! Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu saat perang di Marine ford!" Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana si beruang yang bisa bicara itu?"

"…"

Luffy mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia menyadari kesalahannya. "Aku adalah Monkey D Luffy, orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut."

"Monkey D Luffy?"

Luffy mengangguk penuh semangat. "Itu aku."

"Kau terlihat berbeda Mugiwara-ya." Law merengutkan alisnya. "Bagus sekali kau bisa bertahan, tapi kau tidak perlu merasa berhutang budi padaku… aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri."

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu…" Luffy mencibir.

"Kita adalah bajak laut, jangan lupakan itu."

"shishishishi! Kau benar, kita adalah musuh dalam menemukan One Piece… tapi aku berhutang budi kepada banyak orang saat 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu setelah bertemu Jimbei. Bagaimanapun…" Luffy tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"SMOKER-SAN!"

Luffy menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. "Angkatan laut?!"

Law mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Luffy! Ini gawat, ada angkatan laut!" Ussop berteriak.

"Benar." Luffy menyipitkan matanya. "Ternyata benar! Smoker! Lama tidak bertemu." Luffy melambaikan ke dua tangannya.

Sayangnya panggilan Luffy sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh angkatan laut. Dan gadis yang di ketahui selalu bersama Smoker tampak menyerang Law. Dan entah apa yang di lakukan oleh Law, tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke hamparan salju.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?" Zoro bergumam pelan.

"LUFFY! CEPATLAH, TEMPAT INI BERBAHAYA!" Ussop berteriak.

Luffy tersentak, tubuhnya otomatis berlari kearah nakamanya. Sambil berlari Luffy menoleh kearah Law. "Oke! AH! Trafalgar! Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu!"

"Pergilah ke belakang fasilitas penelitian…"

"?!"

"Apa yang kau cari ada di sana, kita juga akan bertemu lagi. Karena kita berdua memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kita dapatkan kembali."

Mendengar hal itu, Luffy segera memanjangkan tangannya ke arah nakamanya. Yang kemudian dengan cepat di tangkap Zoro, Brook, dan Ussop. "Kita ke belakang laboratorium."

* * *

TBC

oke- thanks untuk Bayangan Semu yang sudah mereview. Ide cerita ini memang dapat ilham dari fanficnya Little Chomper. Ceritanya keren dan saya jadi ingin membuat cerita seperti itu, tapi tentu saja saya mengembangkan cerita sesuai apa yang saya pikirkan saat membaca fanfic karangan Little Chomper,. Saya suka karyanya dan saya cinta Law. Mudah-mudahan ini cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda.


	3. Chapter 3

Bab 3: Aliansi

 **Law Of Love**

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **Aliansi**

* * *

Luffy tersenyum lega, dia dapat melihat siluet teman-temannya. Torao tidak berbohong padanya. Dan Luffy yakin dia tidak. Tapi bukannya mereka… Nami, Chopper, Franky, dan Sanji harusnya menjaga kapal? Lalu kepala, anak-anak, dan anak-anak raksasa?

"Shishishishi, mereka memang selalu membuat masalah." Luffy tertawa kecil.

Usopp melirik Luffy dengan muka datar. "Bukannya itu kamu."

Luffy tidak mengubris perkataan Usopp, diangkatanya ke dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu melambai. "HEY, KALIAN! KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

"Apakah semuanya selamat? Yohoho!"

Nami yang berada dalam tubuh Fanky menoleh, "Kenapa mereka ada disini?"

"Itu Luffy dan yang lainnya! Zoro! Usopp! Robin! Brook!" Chopper yang berada di tubuh sanji melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. "Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

"Oh, itu mereka." komentar Franky yang berada dalam tubuh Chooper.

Semua orang (plus tengkorak, minus potongan bokong sampai kaki dan centaur buaya) menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa-apaan tensi tinggi si bodoh itu? Padahal di sini sangat dingin…" Zoro berkomentar.

"Apa itu! Seperti anak-anak raksasa!" Usopp yang baru sadar memekik.

Luffy menyipitkan matanya lagi. Ada hal aneh yang dilakukan oleh nakamanya. Terutama Nami? Apa sih yang dicarinya sampai membuka setengah jaketnya dan melihat terus ke arah dadanya?

Dan kenapa Franky mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak memukul Nami- Ah!

"Hey! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Hentikan Franky!"

* * *

"Jadi kita akan menganalisa hal ini dari awal…" Usopp berdehem sejenak. "Dia adalah samurai dari Wano." Usopp menunjuk potongan kepala yang berada di atas potongan kaki. "Panggilan darurat yang kita terima ditujukan pada "Boss" croctaurus itu, dan yang mengirim sudah pasti anak buahnya."

"Dan samurai yang menebas centaur itu adalah permulaan yang membuat kita berada di pulau ini." Usopp menutup penjelasannya.

"Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan anakku yang hilang, Momonosuke! Dan aku akan menebas siapa pun yang menghalangi tujuanku!" Kin emon menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam. "Kalian sendiri bisa melihatnya… banyak anak-anak yang dikurung di tempat itu! Aku yakin, Momonosuke pasti ada di sana!"

Anak-anak lain yang ada di sana menyahuti. "Iya, kami disini belum semuanya."

"Aku bahkan belum mengenal semua anak disini."

"Masalahnya adalah setelah kita mendapat sinyal dari mereka." Zoro angkat bicara. "Apa yang terjadi disana?"

Kinemon menggeram marah. "Laki-laki barusan! Semua orang meneriakkan nama 'Shicibukai' padanya…"

"APA?! Torao? Dia adalah shicibukai?" pekik Luffy terkejut.

"Ya, dia bergabung dua tahun lalu." Jelas Robin.

"Sebelum aku menyadarinya, badanku dipotong menjadi tiga bagian… Kapalaku di bawa ke tempat fasilitas, tubuhku ditinggalkan, dan bagian kakiku hampir saja dimakan oleh monster." Kinemon memperjelas. "Dan mengikuti insting, aku mencoba lari, tapi sepertinya aku tersangkut pada sesuatu."

"Kau tersangkut di kepala naga." Usopp memberitahu.

"Hmmm, jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Shicibukai sialan' !"

"Huh? Bagian kakinya? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa berbicara?" Nami bertanya.

"Benar juga, bagaimana kau bisa…" Zoro bergumam

"Itu semua adalah kentut!" Kinemon tersenyum senang. "Jurus specialku, bu!"

"?!"

"Kentut? Menjijikkan!"

"Memang, bu!"

"Bau sekali disini!"

"Yohoho, tapi kau yang punya kepala dan kaki sangat lucu. Mengingat aku baru betemu badan barusan."

"Itu pasti badan orang ini."

"KAU BENAR!"

"Dimana kau melihatnya?"

* * *

Brook, Zoro, dan Sanji yang berada dalam tubuh Nami pergi menyusul Kinemon yang tengah mencari badannya. Dan mereka telah mendengar tentang kebaikan Caecar menurut Chahige dan tentang narkoba dan betapa jahatnya Caesar menurut Chopper. Tentu saja Mugiwara no ichimi lebih memilih untuk mempercayai nakamanya.

"DDUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"Tidak lagi! Apa itu?!" Nami menjerit.

"Itu bukan gempa bumi! Kita diserang!" Chopper menjerit panic. "Ini buruk, jika tempat ini runtuh, maka anak-anak akan…"

"DIMANA LUFFY!"

"Franky, Robin, dan Usopp juga! Mereka semua pergi ke gedung pusat penelitian! Hanya tinggal kita disini!"

"Apa kau bisa melihatnya? Sebenarnya berapa jumlah musuh disini?!" Nami menjerit panic.

"Itu, Haa… haa…"

"Aku tak melihat apapun dari sini."

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

* * *

Luffy bergegas kembali ketempat Nami dan Chopper. Suara ledakan dan karena ia merasakan keberadaan dua binatang yang tengah mengancam ke dua nakamanya. Instingnya benar, ia mendapati dua makhluk salju atau biasa disebut Yeti? Tengah menodongkan senapan ke arah Chahige yang sepertinya sudah tertembak.

Luffy menggeram, "Kau sebaiknya tidak melukai nakamaku!"

Dua senapan menembakkan isinya kearah Luffy, dengan tangkas Luffy menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Huh? Mereka enghilang?" Luffy mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya menghantam lapisan salju dengan cukup keras.

"Luffy!" Chopper bergegas menghampiri Luffy. "Maafkan aku! Mereka menculik Nami!"

"APA!" Luffy memekik.

* * *

Luffy berlari, dua Yeti bersaudara itu sudah semakin jauh. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Chooper dan Franky, tapi Nami harus di utamakan.

Luffy menoleh sebentar, "Maaf Franky dan Chopper! Biar nanti Chopper yang mengobati lukamu."

"Gunung ini sangat luas, akan sangat buruk jika membiarkan mereka lolos." Luffy mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

Luffy melambatkan langkahnya, saat ia merasakan keberadaan orang yang ia kenal tidak jauh darinya. Kenapa ia ada di sini? Benar juga… bukankah ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengannya. Luffy kembali untuk mengejar Yeti bersaudara itu dan menyelamatkan Nami. Tapi yang ia lihat adalah Yeti yang ambruk dengan badan terbelah

Disana, Trafalgar Law berdiri membelakanginya. Dan Nami yang tidak jauh dari sana dalam kondisi masih terikat.

"Te… terimakasih… AHH! Tidak, tunggu! Kembalikan badan kami!"

Luffy melambaikan tangan dengan senang. "Torao, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Nami!"

"…"

Luffy bergegas menghampiri Nami dan membuka borgol yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"…Aku sedang memikirkan…" Law berjalan kearah tebing. "Aku kesini untuk berbicara denganmu Mugiwara-ya!"

Luffy menoleh.

"Mungkin kau datang kesini tanpa sengaja dan jujur aku terkejut dengan perubahanmu…" Law menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi kenyataannya adalah, ada sesuatu yang tertidur disini yang merupakan 'Kunci Penting'. Yang tentu saja dapat membuat Dunia Baru kacau balau."

"…?!"

"Hanya ada dua cara untuk bisa bertahan di Dunia Baru..! Berada dibawah naungan salah satu Yonko atau menentang mereka." Law membalikkan badannya menghadap Luffy. "Dan aku tau bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang mau bekerja di bawah perintah orang lain."

"Shishishishi, kau benar. Aku adalah kapten."

"Kalau begitu jadilah aliansiku."

"…Aliansi?"

"Jika kau dan aku bekerja sama, kita pasti bisa melakukannya…"

"…:

"Aku punya rencana, untuk menghancurkan salah satu dari ke empat Yonkou!"

* * *

TBC

Thanks untuk Bayangan Semu, Sgiariza, dan Xinka yang sudah meninggalkan review di fic ini.

Balasan untuk Bayangan Semu, saya tidak berniat mengembalikan Luffy sebagai cowok. Karena di cerita ini, Luffy sendiri menerima keadaannya sekarang sebagai cewek. Sebagai harga dari hormon yang di suntikkan Iva-chan padanya saat akan menolong Ace. Jadi bayaran untuk kekuatan yang didapat Luffy bukan umurnya, tetapi keadaan dirinya sebagai cowok. Mudah-mudahan ini menjawab pertanyaan anda.


End file.
